(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a pallet member. More particularly, the invention relates to a composite pallet member with enhanced physical properties.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pallets are used to serve several purposes which range from the loading of equipment, or the stacking of food items for transportation and storage. Regardless of the purpose, a pallet must maintain durability to serve the particular purpose for which it is being used. The vast majority of pallets have been primarily constructed of materials such as wood and plastics. However, most pallets become damaged during transit over the passage of time. For example, many pallets constructed from wood either break or become detached. Additionally, pallets constructed from plastic are often extremely expensive and remain susceptible to deterioration with normal wear and tear. Also, wooden and plastic pallets pose fire hazards due to the high flammability of the materials.
UL 2335 xe2x80x9cClassification of Warehouse Palletsxe2x80x9d establishes minimum requirements that pallets used and stored in warehouses should adhere to in order to obtain reduced restrictions and improved fire retardancy. For example, obtaining a UL 2335 classification allows plastic pallets to use the same code rules as wood pallets, thereby eliminating several of the imposed restrictions associated with plastic pallets. A UL 2335 classification permits the use of wood and/or plastic pallets with the use of specifically defined restrictions. Wood pallets provide the basis for most all fire protection systems, although these types of pallets are recognized as being extra hazardous. Pallets which are not classified under UL 2335 are penalized significantly more than wood pallets. The associated penalties influence the use of pallets within certain aspects. For example, penalties can include restrictions on a pallets stacking height, corresponding sprinkler protection systems, and other forms of restrictions which can become very expensive. Pallets which are classified under UL 2335 are allowed the same protection systems afforded to ordinary wooden pallets. Consequently, it is desirable to design pallets that can be used to serve normal functions such as for packaging and transporting of goods, while also maintaining durability and exhibiting fire retardant qualities under UL 2335.
Currently, pallet compositions do not possess superior qualities in regards to durability, nor the ability to maintain sufficient fire performance. Although some pallets may provide a few of these qualities, none are optimally suited for multiple purposes. Attempts have been made to overcome present pallet technology. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,180,037 discloses a method and composition for manufacturing sheets having a highly inorganically filled matrix. The inorganic sheets may exhibit properties substantially similar to sheets presently made from traditional materials like paper, cardboard, polystyrene, plastic, or metal. These inorganic sheets may prove to be beneficial in some instances, however many of the same concerns presented by lack of durability and strength are prevalent.
Nanocomposite technology refers to a relatively new class of plastics often derived from a highly defined form of bentonite that reacts with plastic resins. Nanocomposite polymers are prepared by fully dispersing or exfoliating intercalated clay platelets into a host polymer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,812 discloses nanocomposite polymer containers composed of a polymer material integrated with a plurality of nanosize particles of clay mineral which act to enhance the barrier properties of the container. The nanocomposite containers disclosed do not teach the use of additional substrate material to further reinforce the containers or pallets, nor the use of innovative design concepts to further structural integrity.
The prior art fails to address the need to have pallets and containers that improve the mechanical strength and durability of pallets and containers, while also providing increased thermal, barrier, and heat resistance properties, at economical prices.
The present invention relates to a composite pallet member that provides enhanced performance characteristics.
According to the invention, a composite pallet member can comprise a deck member having a first surface and a second surface. The deck member of the composite pallet member can include a plurality of open spaces located on the surface of the deck member. A strengthening layer can be positioned against at least one of the first surface and the second surface of the deck member. The plurality of open spaces and strengthening layer can provide enhanced strength. The plurality of open spaces can extend from the first surface toward the second surface. The plurality of open spaces also can extend from the second surface toward the first surface. Alternatively, the plurality of open spaces can extend from the first surface toward the second surface and also extend from the second surface toward the first surface. The open spaces can be arranged in a periodic relationship across the surface of the deck member and each open space can provide a closed end.
Several variations of the geometry of the open spaces may be incorporated into the composite pallet member. These differing variations in geometry can provide structural integrity and increased structural support. One embodiment of the invention can include a plurality of open spaces having a triangular geometry. In this embodiment, the plurality of open spaces are formed by three sidewalls arranged substantially in a triangular orientation. The space defined by the three sidewalls decreases in cross sectional area as the open spaces extend from the first surface toward the second surface. The space defined by the three sidewalls can decrease in cross sectional area as the open spaces extend from the second surface toward the first surface. The open spaces may vary in their positioning on the surface of the deck member depending on the particular pallet design. For example, in other embodiments of the invention the open spaces can be arranged in a honeycomb configuration or any other suitable configuration. The open spaces may be filled with foam, expanded metal, or a solid substrate. Additionally, the open spaces can be filled with intumescent paper, fiber sheets, coatings and fabrics. The filling of the open spaces provide additional reinforcement to the composite pallet member.
The deck member can be composed of a variety of materials such as wood, plastic, particle board and metal. The deck member also can be formed utilizing nanocomposite technology. Nancomposites utilize many different materials intermingled on a nanometer scale. Nanocomposites can be made from a variety of starting materials including, but not limited to gases, minerals, and plastics. Nanocomposite technology provides the benefit of increased physical properties. Nanocomposites can provide higher heat distortion temperatures, less shrinkage, less warping, electrical conductivity and better fire performance. The nanocomposites utilized in the composite pallet member can include an organic-inorganic complex of material. The deck member can be composed of a nanocomposite material comprising a polymer material integrated with a clay between 0.1% and 20% weight of the nanocomposite. The weight of the clay used in the nanocomposite comprising the deck member also can include clay between 0.1% and 10% and clay between 10% and 20% weight of the nanocomposite. The clay utilized can include a silicate or silicate derivative such as montmorillonite (alumino-silicate). Nanocomposite technology has demonstrated a significant reduction in heat release rates on the order of 50 to 75% while increasing stiffness, heat distortion temperatures, cold temperature impact and other barrier properties. Nanocomposites also can be utilized in conjunction with flame retardant resins. Flame retardant resins further enhance the fire resistance of pallets. Examples of fire performance enhancing resin technologies used are zirconia, boron oxides, polybenzoxazine, polymers and carbon-silicone resin additives.
The strengthening layer can be positioned against the surface of the deck member. The strengthening layer can be positioned to at least one of the first surface and the second surface of the deck member. The strengthening layer also can be positioned against both the first surface and second surface of the deck member in one embodiment. The deck member and strengthening layer provide the multiple layered pallet member with added durability and load support. The composite pallet member is resilient to normal wear and tear. Nanocomposite technology can be incorporated into the strengthening layer. The strengthening layer can be composed of a nanocomposite material comprising a polymer material integrated with a clay between 0.1% and 20% by weight of the nanocomposite. The weight of the clay used in the nanocomposite comprising the strengthening layer also can include clay between 0.1% and 10% and clay between 10% and 20% by weight of the nanocomposite. The strengthening layer also can be composed of materials such as wood, plastic, particle board, metal, or any other suitable material. The strengthening layer can be detachable or permanently attached to any surface of the deck member. For instance, the strengthening layer can be attached to the first surface of the deck member while no strengthening layer is attached to the second surface of the deck member. Conversely, a strengthening layer can be attached to the second surface of the deck member leaving the first surface without a strengthening layer. Additionally, a strengthening layer can be attached to the first surface of the deck member while a separate strengthening layer can be attached to the second surface of the deck member. The strengthening layer also can include a plurality of holes in its surface. The holes provide a mechanism that facilitates the release of fluids and gases from the surface of the deck member and strengthening layer.
The invention provides a composite pallet member where a plurality of legs can be mechanically integrated into the deck member. The legs also can be composed of a nanocomposite material comprising a polymer material integrated with a clay between 0.1% and 20% weight of the nanocomposite. The weight of the clay used in the nanocomposite comprising the legs also can include clay between 0.1% and 10% and clay between 10% and 20% weight of the nanocomposite. The composite pallet member also can include a plurality of deck members. The plurality of deck members provide additional support and structural integrity to the pallet member. In addition, the plurality of deck members also can include a plurality of open spaces which further compliment the particular design of the specific composite pallet member. The plurality of deck members also can be detachably coupled to form the shelving members. Shelving members can be adapted to provide additional storage space for the composite pallet member. The shelving members can be collapsible or foldable, which improves stacking and storage qualities as compared to traditional single layer pallets.